Saving Grace
by Cemyxan
Summary: Anna and Elizabeth Hexgrove had been living the life as Princesses of Mooshu for the past eighteen years. If nothing goes wrong, Anna will defeat Malistare, the man who had put a curse upon Elizabeth and killed her family. To her it's revenge for ruining her life. To him, its about destroying the life they had before being Wizards. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY WIZARD101 CHARACTERS! With the exceptions of MY Wizards. If you want to borrow my Wizards just tell me or if you want your Wizard introduced, PM me with your school, level, AND clothing that you have right now. No changes can be made after you sent the description of your Wizard. (Yes, eye color, hair style and hair color included.)**

Just this once, I want a normal life. A life where there would be no more hiding, no more protecting Elizabeth, and no more when, and where, Malistaire will appear. Not only that Elizabeth and I are potential targets for Malistaire, but also our whole family is. You see my parents use to be friends with Malistaire and his deceased wife, Sylvia. Until his wife got seriously ill that both of my parents had told him that there was nothing that they could. He had gotten mad at the fact that his wife wasn't going to live much longer that he went to Marleybone and threatened to kill every single Hexgrove he could lay his hand on. That's how our parents died.

We were driving home one night, I was five and Lizzy was six months old, when we saw a tall, skinny man, all dressed in Necromancer attire, standing in the middle of the road. It was strange because I only saw pictures of him in my parent's photo album. Dad slammed on the brakes, making everyone fall forward as if he didn't want to harm him. Just as soon as dad looked over at Mom, he mouthed, "I love you," before looking at Lizzy and me. I was staring blankly at him with my intense, purple eyes. Lizzy was sleeping in her car seat, as if nothing is happening in her world. Then Dad placed a hand on my small cheek and pushed a small strand of my silver hair behind my ear with his thumb. Then he said something to me that I remembered from that point on.

"I want you to be brave, Annie," he began slowly as his purple eyes decided to fill up with tears, "protect your sister with all of your heart." He kissed my forehead and smiled wearily as he continued, "don't let your guard down princess. If you escape, find Yoshihito in Mooshu. He will protect you both. You can't protect yourself and your sister on your own. It's not that easy. I love you and Elizabeth so much that I don't want to lose you."

He, then, went into his pant pocket and took out the Mooshu Spiral Key. At the time I've only been to Mooshu at least five times and I've grown close to the Emperor. He was like a second father to me. I looked at dad with watery eyes as Malistaire raised his staff. I started to reach for the key until Lizzy, and a second later Mom, started to cry. I winced, with Dad's hand still on my cheek, as I looked over to Lizzy. I didn't want her to cry; not even in a moment like this.

"Take the key, Annie," Dad said gently.

I turned back at him as the tears on our faces dripped from our eyes and down our cheeks. We were both crying and crying hard. I didn't know what would happen, but Mom and Dad knew. I was still young and knew that Dad wanted Lizzy and me to be safe and, knowing me, I will see to it that we will get to Mooshu. Mom turned and unbuckled Lizzy so I won't have trouble doing it. She was trying to sing a lullaby to calm Lizzy down although she, too, was crying. I slowly took the key and Dad turned back around in his seat. He unlocked the doors as the windows busted; all six of them. Lizzy and I screamed at the top of our lungs as blood spattered.

I lay still as Lizzy sobbed. I pretended to be dead, but my worst fear had almost come true. Malistaire came over to the car and walked over to Lizzy's side. He skidded to a stop and placed his hand on Lizzy's forehead. Once Lizzy screamed again, I shifted my eyes so I can see what's going on. I nearly gasped on what he was doing. Mom had taught about curses and I didn't believe them. Until I saw him putting a curse on my baby sister.

"Pitiful little girl," he started as a black mist surrounded his hand, "you will become my wife on your twentieth birthday…that is if your sister doesn't destroy me first."

He wasn't looking at her anymore, but he had shifted his gaze towards me. Those solid black eyes of hatred told me that I would be the one to defeat him to rid of my sister's curse. I didn't want to do it, but I knew I had to. If I knew any spells. He scoffed at me, like he knew I was weak. He lifted hand as a curse mark appeared on Lizzy's forehead. Then he left in a fiery escape like he didn't have a care in the Spiral.

I quickly picked up Lizzy, opened the car door, and made a beeline for Wolfminister Abbey. The church held the Spiral Door and it's where my family and I went for Sunday services. I was nearly out of breath when I went to the door and kicked it opened. The guard on duty nearly shot his gun through the roof, but when he looked down at us, he looked surprise. Of course I had Lizzy on my back and it looked a little awkward. A five-year-old is carrying her six-month-old baby sister on her back. But it was the only way that I could get her to Wolfminister without causing injury.

I shifted Lizzy to my small hip and handed the guard the key. He looked at me curiously and puzzled (I don't know which) as if I was just a stranger. I told him that I needed to get to Mooshu fast. He shook his head when he said:

"Sorry little one. No one under the age of ten should be allowed into the Spiral Door without a guardian."

"But my sister is in danger!" I yelled as I sat Lizzy down on the carpet and pointed to her forehead then at the blood spatter that had gotten on me. "Our parents just got killed by Malistaire and he cursed Elizabeth!"

Now he was shocked and scared. Maybe even a little bit confused. I've had him. He told me to explain what happened, but I refused and said that I need to hurry. This time he nodded swiftly and went towards the door. I picked up Lizzy and followed him. He placed the key in the keyhole and turned it so that the door would open. I took a deep breath as he opened the door all the way. He nodded slowly as he took the key out and handed it back to me.

"Keep this key safe young lady," he ordered as I took the key from him.

"I promise with all of my heart, sir," I said as I stepped into the door and vanished from Marleybone.

The Jade Palace was the same way as I remembered it. Except that it was raining when we got there. Although we were inside, I could hear the rain softly beating on the roof like a drum. I looked around and found that only Su Lee was standing near the door. Apparently she was about to leave after another day of greeting Wizards in her homeland. I made a whimper to get her attention and it worked. She turned to Lizzy and me and started to run.

"Anna, what are you doing here alone?" she asked, frantically as she stopped in front of me and picked up Lizzy from my back then she looked around to see that no one was around but us. "Where are your parents?"

I tried not to cry, but Aunt Su knew what was wrong instantly. She looked down at me as she took my hand. I looked up at her and grabbed her kimono with my free hand. She had this caring face that would see on any mother, but technically she was a real good friend with my parents. Since I was able to walk and talk, my parents took me on my first trip to Mooshu and I kept calling Su Lee, "Aunt Su" and it just stuck to her.

"I will take you to Noboru Akitame," she said with a smile. "He, then, will take to the Emperor."

I nodded slowly as we began walked to the door and outside. Right then, I knew that Lizzy and I would be happy here. All I knew that I had promised Dad that I will protect Lizzy and get her to safety. I did that and I guess I made him happy. When we got to the Palace, Noboru was astonished when he saw us walking up the steps. We were all drenched and Lizzy and I were shivering violently. Aunt Su explained everything to him and he gladly took us off her hands. No one had questioned the mark on Lizzy's forehead and I was glad. As we entered the Palace, I took off running towards the man, or cow, that had acted like a family member. The Emperor of Mooshu.

He was sitting on his throne, talking to the Jade Champion for his next match with another Oni. It was like he was ignoring us at first, but once he heard Lizzy coughing; he averted his eyes from the Champion and saw us. I was running towards him when he dismissed the Jade Champion. I ran up the stairs, onto the platform that held the throne, and into his arms, crying yet again. He looked down at me with a worried look.

"Its mama and daddy," I said as if I read his thoughts. "Malistaire killed them and cursed Lizzy."

He looked from me to Noboru and Lizzy as they began to ascend the stairs. He had noticed the mark on Lizzy's forehead and the look on his face had changed from. He hugged me tightly and told me that everything will be all right. Once Noboru sat Lizzy on the ground near Yoshihito's foot, he left as quickly as he had come. I looked up at Yoshihito and he told me that he would take care of us from now on. I tried to smile but I didn't. He picked up Lizzy and sat her on his lap. He was still looking at the curse mark that Malistaire had placed up her.

"What is going on, Anna?" he asked me when he looked down.

I was on the verge of tears and I didn't want to answer him directly. His eyes told me that it would be a secret between us, but how can it when he is the Emperor? All I wanted was to be safe and not be a freak. Not like at home when everyone found out that we were a family of Wizards and that we were connected to Malistaire. I just want everything to go back to normal. When I didn't respond, Yoshihito started to rub my back and smiled as much as he could.

"You can tell me," he said softly.

I began when my parents, Lizzy, and I were coming home from my grandmother's funeral. Malistaire, too, murdered her, and he was coming after us. Then I went on to tell him on how Dad told me to get here with Lizzy before she had got her curse put upon her. He was listening intently and I explained how Malistaire looked at me with those coal-black eyes before he told me what I needed to do in order to save my sister from him.

"We will need to get you started on Wizardry as soon as possible, Anna," he gently said as I slid down from his arms. "You will also need to get trained in combat fighting just as a precaution."

He got up with Lizzy in his arms and slowly descended the stairs and walked to a nearby door. He turned to me and motioned me forward. I did as I was told and walked right in front of him. I managed to gasp a surprise as though I knew what this room was for. It had a bed against the center wall with a lovely silk, purple blanket, an ornate dresser and closet on the left wall, and, as if the room wasn't already clutter enough, a small desk in the right corner a few feet from the bed. I looked up at Yoshihito and finally gave him a smile that he wanted.

"Is this room mine?" I asked willing.

He nodded as I hugged him and ran right into the room, giggling as I twirled around. After I did a few more twirls, my silver hair was right in my face. I parted it with my hands and walked up to Yoshihito with now a determined look on my face. Not that I wanted to save Lizzy, but I needed to. He had a questionable look on his face when grabbed his kimono.

"Tell me when I need to start the training," I said, quietly.

He knew what I had said and knew what I needed to do in order to save my sister's life from the man who had killed my very own parents. He should pay by going to hell and never, ever coming back. Letting my hand slip from his kimono, Yoshihito kissed me on the forehead and walked back to his throne. I knew that my life would be a difficult one from here on out, but needless to say; I need to do everything to save my only living family member. I walked back into the room and plopped on the soft, silken bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next eighteen years, I simply took on the training that was given to me. Partly because I wanted to prove to Malistaire that I could and will defeat him. The Jade Champion trained me in sword fighting and defenses, while I practiced Wizardry with Yoshihito. I had to study every school and thus I became a Sorcerer without any thought. It was weird at first, but I soon learned that I was interested in the other six schools. Yoshihito thought that I would stay with one school, but when he saw me with all of the school scrolls he got me in my room when I was seven, he knew Balance was a good choice for me. Lizzy on the other hand had chosen Myth. She was good, but with just enough Magic will drain her unconscious because of the curse. I don't want her to use any Magic whatsoever until the curse is lifted, but she keeps insisting. All I want for her is to be safe. I just didn't want her to abuse anything until this is over. That is until on my twenty-third birthday.

Yoshihito had lent me freedom for the day and I ventured off to Ravenwood with Lizzy tagging in the rear. We were going to spend some time with some of my friends that I have met there a few years ago. They were nice enough people, but they had something in store for me. Once we've got to the Spiral door, I unlocked the door with the WizardCity key and ventured through. I haven't given WizardCity much thought because I rarely come here. Only for "show and tell", but sometimes I will sneak out after training to meet someone. When we got inside the World Tree, I took a deep breath and grabbed Lizzy's hand as I started to run. Although I was looking straight ahead, I could feel her eyes looking at me with utter shock and curiosity.

"There's a few people I want you to meet, Liz," I explained to her.

Right before we could get out of the door, she tugged, pulling all of her weight towards herself. We both stopped and I was now looking at her. I gave her a curious look as I crossed my arms. She wasn't like this at all. She had her hand on her forehead where the curse mark was and she was shaking miserably. I keep looking at her and until I had enough, I slapped her out of it.

"Ow!" she managed to make out.

She looked back at me with a red mark beginning to form on her cheek. It looked like she was going to cry any minute. Instead she didn't show it at all. She shook her head and looked around. Once she got through, her eyes laid upon me and without hesitation, I asked.

"What's wrong, Liz?"

"Malistaire had cursed a student here, Annie," she said, turning on that cute charm she always had.

My eyes had gone wide and I didn't want to believe it. How did Malistaire manage to curse someone else? It just wasn't possible. I had recently studied a Death spell that had the same curse spell that Malistaire had used on Lizzy. If a person used that spell more then once then they will possibly lose control of their magic or die from it. The people who were cursed will result in the same thing. I was in shock and surprised that Malistaire had managed to curse two people and still be alive. No one else was suppose to be cursed by him let alone suffer. Lizzy had known suffer for the past eighteen years and she was a fighter.

"Let's just go and see what's up with the others," I said, turning around.

Liz didn't like the idea that I was ignoring the situation. I looked back at her and let her know that I will try to find out who this mysterious person was and she knew that I wouldn't be back here for a while. She nodded as she followed me out. I wanted to get away from that situation as fast as I can, but with Liz, well, it's a different story.

As we walked outside, the world spun around everything and me blurred. I was feeling awkward and numb. As my world turned into utter complete darkness, I heard a voice calling my name. Like someone wanted me to come to him or her, but something in the voice sounded familiar. I didn't know who it was or if someone was playing a trick on my mind.

'Anna, Anna!' the voice had said.

There was nothing, but black. Then a chill of rapid cold air and a brushing nightmare came into view. Somehow, I knew something was wrong. I was lying on the ground, shivering. I shot up and tried to figure out where I was. There were at least two buildings, a tree, and a tunnel with a gate leading somewhere. I was outside apparently and when I looked at my right, I saw another tunnel with a door. I just realized what the building was. It was the Death school, but the place was unfamiliar to me. I looked around before I saw two figures lingering near the Death tower and I recognized one of them. He just stood there; looking at me like he knew something was going on. His face was stern and unpromising like he needed to get something out of me. The girl that he was standing next to looked like an Apprentice Death Student, but what drawed my attention was the curse mark on the side of her neck. Her black hair was drenched in blood as well as her clothes. Something must've happened.

"Thanks for bringing your sister to me, Hexgrove," he said with a cocky smile and an attitude.

"She's not twenty-one yet!" I yelled as I stood up. "I swear, if you lay a hand on her, I will break it in half then tear your black, filthy heart out!"

I was raising my voice at him and the girl looked like she a zombie. Not scared, not moving, not flinching. Huh. That was weird. Malistaire just did a snarl and vanished, letting me go into a deep sleep. I didn't know why or how, but as I flung open my eyes, I saw that Liz was no where. Only the teachers and the Headmaster, with a few Life students were there. I was about to freak out when the Headmaster spoke.

"Anna, Malis-"

"Malistaire took my sister didn't he?" I asked frantically before he could finish.

He nodded as I shot up. How could I have let myself get under Malistaire's spell? Then I looked at Malorn who was just scared and understanding. Feeling light headed, I walked to him with a serious look on my face.

"Your sister was cursed by him too, wasn't she?" I asked him.

Everyone was surprised by the fact that I knew. It was a well-kept secret around that no one was suppose to know that she, or Lizzy, had been cursed by Malistaire. I just didn't want anyone to suffer through this anymore.

"I'm going to save both Lizzy and your sister," I said to him as I turned towards the others. "I need to find Liz. She can't use her magic to defend herself." I turned towards Malorn. "Even Marlorn's sister..."

"Kymma," he said, finishing my sentence.

I nodded and turned back to the others. They understood what needed to be done and they knew I couldn't do this alone. I just wanted to save Lizzy and Kymma so bad that I knew I needed some help. It's just that I have Dad's boldness and Mom's planning skills, which is a bad combination. Headmaster Ambrose shook his head as he spoke:

"You'll need at least two people to go with you, Anna," he said, first looking at Arthur Wethersfield then at Malorn. "Arthur and Malorn will assist you."

Arthur was the Balance Instructor, which I had doubted that will help me. Malorn was a Death student and I knew that Death going on Death would be a hard thing for him. With a sense that Malistaire will go to extreme lengths to torment our sisters. Headmaster Ambrose was now looking at me and as I looked in his eyes that I had nodded as a few Life students took me to the Life School to get fixed up. This was going to be a hard journey.


	3. Chapter 3

I flinched as the Life Professor placed a cold ice pack on my throbbing head. Although she was the one attending me after I hit my head on the ground, there were others in the room. Novices and Initiates, who were paying close attention to the healing process, and Journeymans, who just wanted to get out here. The room was the usually Life colors and if it was suppose to calm me down after what had happened, its not working. I wanted to go after Malistaire right then and there, but with my head injury it would take a while before Arthur, Malorn, and I were to head out.

"How long will it take for you to heal me Moolinda?" I asked, looking up at her.

I was sitting on her desk, trying not to interfere with the class. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the test dummy just because of a damn spell. I can see that she was patient with her answer and I could see why. She sighed and rubbed her temples as she let go of the ice pack. She told me to place a hand on the ice pack, which was on top of my head, so it won't slip off of my head. Then she dismissed her class before turning to me with a hint of light in her eyes.

"Anna," she began as she sat down in the nearest desk, "It's just a minor head injury, but you'll be fine."

I was glad that the injury was minor, but I didn't get a chance to thank her when Malorn came in. His skin was ghostly white rather than the normal tan and his eyes were droopy. I wondered if it has anything to do with his sister. He might have been crying after what I experienced with Malistaire kidnapping our sisters for his own well being. Still holding onto the ice pack, I got off the desk and walked towards him.

"I…I don't know if I can do this," he said, quietly as I stopped a few feet away from him.

He was looking at the ground when he spoke and I wanted to make him feel better. I wanted to believe that it was possible enough for me to make him better, but with my short temper I couldn't do it. I sighed as I removed the ice pack from my head without realizing it and told him what I needed to tell him.

"I know that Malistaire is your old teacher, but you need to be strong for Kymma," I said as I heard Moolinda cleared her throat. I placed the ice pack back on my head then I continued, "I was like you once with Lizzy. Always worrying about Malistaire, always training to defeat him."

Right then, I saw his eyes grow big. I think he didn't know about Malistaire's prophecy with me. I wished I hadn't said that. Knowing me, I don't think before I speak. No one else knew about the prophecy besides Lizzy, Aunt Su, Noboru, Yoshihito, Ambrose and Moolinda. With a curious look in Malorn's eyes, I sighed as the ice pack fell to the floor. If anyone else needed to know, he would be the one.

"Eighteen years ago when Malistaire killed my parents and cursed Lizzy, he had told me to kill him when I've learned everything I needed to know," I said as fast as possible.

Once again, I heard Moolinda clear her throat. I grunted as I went to pick up the ice pack. Once I crept back up, everything was beginning to blur again. Oh great, another spell from the Wicked Wizard of the West. I was ready to see what he wanted, but as I fell backwards and hit the ground, I knew what I would find would be horrific. I was looking up at a night sky while hearing voices in the distant. I got up and took in my surroundings. I sighed, as I knew that this was the Atheneum in Dragonspyre. I've only been here a couple of times with friends, but it still creepy as it always been. I apparently had woken up near the library and the voices were coming from the Basilica portal. I walked towards the corner of the old building and peeked around to see three familiar figures, Malistaire with two girls with their hands bound behind their back. The girls were standing right in front of Malistaire. They seemed to be arguing about something and it was pretty loud.

"Just you wait until my sister comes here to kill you!" one of the girls shouted at him.

"Your sister is pathetic, Elizabeth," Malistaire said to her as he raised his hand to give her a good slap.

She grunted as the girl next to her screamed. I closed my eyes tightly as Lizzy looked straight at me with a pleading look on her face. I don't know how she knew that I was there, but I gave her a look of courage. She turned back around to look Malistaire in the face.

"She's not pathetic," she said, with a serious tone in her voice. "She'll be here before you know it."

Malistaire only laughed at that. Then he went towards her, grabbed her ponytail, and yanked her head back so he could enjoy her pain. She screamed a little as he was doing it.

"One of you will die," he said, still holding onto Lizzy's hair. "No matter if Anna will come and kill me."

I gave out a small gasped as I reunited with my body back in Ravenwood. How could he have taken Kymma and Lizzy to Dragonspyre so quickly and how could he had kidnap Lizzy while she was with me? Lots of questions, less time to answer them. As everything came into view, I saw Malorn looking straight down at me with a concern look. I quickly sat up and placed the ice pack on my head before Moolinda came over.

"It's Kymma and Lizzy," I said before Malorn asked any questions. "Somehow one of them had sent for me and Malistaire is going to kill one of them."

Malorn looked at me right before he rushed out of the classroom. I was about to run after him, but Moolinda placed her hooves on my shoulders and told me not to.

"He needs some time alone," she said. "He tends to get upset when something is happening to his sister."

I looked at her with a worried look on my face. I didn't know what to say about that, but just to make sure…

"How did Kymma get the curse mark?"

Moolinda picked me up and sat me down at one of the desks. She pulled up a chair from one of the front desks and sat on it. She looked at me with those kind eyes that I looked down.

"Kymma was twelve when she got the curse mark," she began, "Malorn was about fifteen and already teaching."

"At that age?" I asked, remembering that we were the same age.

She nodded before she continued.

"Like Elizabeth, Kymma was shy of her thirteenth birthday and," she trailed off as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Malistaire was in the girls dormitory, looking for a second victim-"

"Wait," I said cutting her off. "Liz was a baby when she was cursed and you said that Kymma was thirteen?

"Twelve, Anna," Moolinda corrected. "I know that Elizabeth was a baby, but was she not shy of her first birthday?"

I realized the pattern now. If Malistaire continues then he would have mistress after mistress to cover up his pain. He would have used the curse on a girl just shy of her next birthday to gain control over her life and Magic.

"Kymma was in her dorm with a friend when Malistaire came to her door," Moolinda continued with the story, "she opened the door to see who it was and that's when he attacked."

"He placed the curse on her neck didn't he?" I asked, tracing the desk with my index finger.

"Yes, he did," she replied. "She put up a fight, Anna."

I quickly got up and took off the ice pack. I laid it down on the desk and walked out to find Malorn. I knew his pain and I needed to comfort him. I walked pass Arthur when he laid a hand on my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see that he was worried about me too.

"What? You're going to take me back to Moolinda?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "Malorn came and told me what you have learned."

"Really?"

He nodded as he looked around to see Ravenwood buzzing with students going into their dorms for the evening. I was too distracted that I hadn't noticed anyone when I walked out of the Life classroom. After a few minutes of looking at the students, Arthur and I locked eyes again. I felt a blush coming on. I admit that he was cute, but right now I need to set aside everything that would get me killed.

"Where should we start?" I asked when I already knew where they were but I need to confirm it.

"Malorn said we should start in Krokotopia," Arthur replied as he pointed towards the Commons tunnel. "He just went to get the Spiral Key from the Headmaster."

I nodded slowly as we walked towards the Commons, knowing that our journey will begin shortly after I had two visions in the same day. If we are going to find Lizzy and Kymma then it should be now because their lives can't wait if we sit around.


	4. Chapter 4

When we approached the Headmaster's house, we saw a big crowd of students that surrounded the gate that had lead into the mini courtyard. I was wondering what was going on. I looked up at Arthur, who was clearly surprised as I was, and nudged him to do something. He looked at me and nodded before walking up to the group of students. He tried to get their attention, but they just ignored him. I was starting to feel sorry for him until he blew up at the students.

"You kids need to get back to your dorms right now!" he shouted above the noisy students, scaring them.

They scattered and he turned to me and smiled. I walked quickly over to him, feeling like I knew something was wrong. Again. Once I've reached him, we've both looked towards the mini courtyard and found that Malorn had apparently fainted. I walked over to him and bent down. He looked like he fell face forward, but I had to make sure he is alive. I placed a finger on the side of his neck and felt a pulse. I stood up and kicked him in the ribs. His eyes flung open and he quickly sat up.

"Well, looks like he is alive," I said to Arthur as he came over to us then I turned my attention to Malorn. "Did you get the key?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his ribcage. "They toughened you up in Mooshu didn't they?"

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He pulled out the key from his robe pocket and placed it in my hand. The key looked like it had been used a lot by several Initiates and Journeymans over the years. I looked at Arthur and Malorn, wondering if they were ready to head out for Krokotopia. They both nodded and my heart was racing. We were going to find Malistaire and get Lizzy and Kymma back safely. I was staring off into space when Arthur asked me something.

"Are you ready, Anna?" Arthur asked me.

I nodded and we walked off towards Bartleby. I hoped that Yoshihito doesn't ask anyone where we are. Because if he does then he will make sure that I will run laps across Mooshu while holding buckets full of water and rocks. I went back into deep thought while we went inside Bartleby. I didn't know how we are going to defeat Malistaire, but it kept me in thought when I placed the key in the keyhole of the Spiral Door. I gave a deep sigh as we went through. We arrived in Krokotopia a short time later and I was sweating through my clothes. I stopped when we walked into the Oasis and gave a loud sigh.

"I wonder what we will do when we find Malistaire," I wondered aloud.

The boys stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at me. I rubbed my temples as if I was getting frustrated. With me having visions from both Malistaire and Lizzy it was hard to keep track of it all. After a minute, I looked around and saw that the majority of the citizens were closing up their stores and walking home. It was getting late, but we need to keep up the pace. I quickly went around and started asking people if they knew where Malistaire was or if they had seen him around. They all told me the same answer. They haven't seen them at all or they don't know anyone by that name. I sighed and gave up. I returned to Malorn and Arthur with a disappointed look on my face.

"Find out anything?" Malorn asked me.

I shook my head as Arthur started walk to the Krokoshpinx. I was surprised that he knew where to go. Malorn and I ran after him as if neither of us wanted to be left behind.

"You know Krokotopia well?" I asked once we had reached the boat.

"Been here for ten years studying Balance," he replied.

He didn't say anything after that. He was from Marleybone like I was and when we first met, he was surprised that I didn't have an accent. I told him that I've grown out of it after moving to Mooshu. While we were on the ship, night fell and I told the boys they need to get some sleep.

"You need some sleep too, Anna," Arthur said as the captain made us some beds to sleep on.

"I'll be fine," I told him.

He nodded as he went towards the bunks. I could sense a strange feeling from him like he was depressed. Malorn was already in bed by the time Arthur turned in. I walked out to the deck as we approached Krokosphinx. We were told that we had to stay the night on the ship for safety reasons. I was about to protest but Arthur and Malorn both shut me up. I sighed as I found a crate to sit on. There's a difference between thinking about someone important in your life and forgetting about it. I didn't want to cry because of Yoshihito had taught me.

_'You can't cry every time something goes wrong,'_ he had said once.

I almost forgot about it when I began crying again. Then again, it was probably the best time to do it. Although the air was still warm, I was beginning to shiver. I feel like I want to be alone from everyone because what I had done. I let my sister get kidnapped along with another person. I felt like it was my fault to begin with. After a few minutes, I felt a blanket being put on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Arthur with a worried look on his face.

"I thought you were going to bed," I said as he pulled up a crate and sat on it.

"I was," he said. "I heard you crying."

I averted my eyes as I stood up. I couldn't collect myself like I've always done when I'm in a situation like this. But he makes me feel so comfortable that I had to tell him.

"My parents were killed by Malistaire," I said, waiting for his reaction. When he didn't give me any, I realized that he was listening. I continued saying, "they were good people, but why does he have to choose us. I couldn't really understand it and I think I will never will."

I heard him getting up and he walked over to me. I felt his arms wrapping around me as if he wanted to give me comfort. He placed his chin on my head as tears began to fall again.

"You will understand, Anna," he said to me. "Not right now, but in time. You just need to learn to open your heart to others. Especially Elizabeth."

"What do you-" I began, but cut myself off as I realized what he had meant.

I had thought about how I was ignoring Lizzy with my training. I didn't know how she felt and now I know why she was training along with me. Not because she asked Yoshihito, but because she wanted time with me. Arthur turned me around and I laid my head on his chest. I listened closely to his heart and I was astonished. It was beating fast like mine was. He, then, began to stroke my hair a little as I placed my hands on his chest. His breathing was steady as well as mine. To most people, it was weird seeing a human and a dog together, but I didn't care.

"Anna," he said, bringing my body closer to his.

I looked up with a sleepy smile on my face. He was so handsome and comforting that I don't want this to end. Then my world had lightened up a little when he kissed me. Not on the cheek, but on the lips. It was the most wonderful thing that I had encountered. I knew it was weird to kiss a dog, but I loved him. I want to be with him. After the kiss, he took my hand and we went to the far side of the ship. We both laid down with the blanket draped over us. We had laid there for a while before he kissed me again. Then we broke apart after a minute and he looked at me with those brown eyes that had always amused me.

"Do you want to do this?" he asked, still stroking my hair.

"Will this answer your question?" I asked instead, kissing him again.

He smiled as we continued kissing. An hour later we both fell asleep in each other's arms. I didn't know that this was coming and apparently he didn't either. It was the first time in my life that I was being loved with the exception of Lizzy and a few others. It wasn't like I didn't care about others, but Arthur had showed me that I do have people that cared about me and supported me in what I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling the sun burning through my eyelids, I woke up, smiling at the man sleeping next to me. It was early dawn and without waking him up, I slipped out from under the covers and walked to the edge of the boat. I took a deep breath and smiled as a fresh gust of wind blew into my face. We were already at Krokoshpinx, but I can't get off of the boat without the boys. I spent a few minutes looking at the pyramid when I heard a groan coming from the far end of the boat. I turned around and saw that Arthur was getting up. I smiled wearily as he noticed me. He came over to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Question," I said as he slipped his arms around my waist. "Why are we in Krokoshpinx?"

He looked straight into my eyes and gave me a quick smile before replying.

"There's someone here that might know where Malistaire is," he said, grimly. "Malistaire keeps passing through here for more 'victims'."

I was wondering who this mysterious person was and if he were willing to part with some inside information, we would be one step closer to finding Malistaire. I let my arms wrap around his neck and pulled him in for a full on kiss. We broke apart after a minute and Arthur smiled as he stroked my hair. We stood there in silence for a while before we noticed Malorn coming out, sleepy eyed. Arthur and I broke apart and stood facing a surprised Necromancer. I giggled as we got off the boat. I looked around, bugged eyed and with a great sense of knowledge when Arthur started walking to a pit. Following his lead, Malorn and I looked towards a huge palm tree with a mouth and eyes. Arthur explained to us that it was Niles the Balance tree. I didn't look at Niles after that. When we approached the pit, we saw that it had a latter going down. Malorn went first and Arthur went next. I was starting to go down when I miss a step and fell down hard. I grunted loudly as I hit the ground. Both Malorn and Arthur quickly rushed down and went to my aid.

"Are you ok?" Malorn asked as him and Arthur helped me up.

"I think so," I replied.

I felt a little uneasy as we walked into a classroom. The room looked like any other classroom with the exceptions of sand and the Krokotopian desks. It looked like there was a class going and we stopped near the door. Arthur knocked on the frame and the teacher, who unsurprisingly was a Krok, looked up from the board and gave Arthur a smile.

"Class," he said once he got everyone's attention. "We have three very special guests and they have some questions for you."

Arthur, Malorn, and I walked in the room and I felt a strange sensation coming from the students, even from the teacher. I looked around, seeing that everyone was wearing the usual Balance colors or somewhere along those lines. When we've approached the front of the room, the teacher introduced us and stepped aside.

"Thank you, Alhazred," Arthur said before turning his attention to the class. "Now, I hope you kids know that Malistaire is walking around trying to curse and kidnap girls." He gestured toward Malorn and me before he went on, "these two have sisters that were cursed and kidnap by him just yesterday. We need to find out where he is hiding so we can save them before he kills one of them."

The whole class gasped and I feel like I don't want to be there as Arthur recapped what happened. He, then, went on with some questions like has anyone seen him and if so where was he. Everyone kept silent as someone coughed. All eyes fell on a kid in the back corner. He seemed to be a loner with a cocky attitude. He also seems to know something that everybody else didn't know.

"You won't find him in Marleybone or Mooshu," he said, looking straight at me. "You might want to check Dragonspyre. He might be there, trying to wake the Great Dragon from his sleep and regain the Dragon Titan Army."

I saw something underneath his chin. I walked slowly to him, never keeping my eyes off of that unusual mark. The boy had on his Balance garb and some tribal markings on his right cheek. He must have been from Grizzleheim and in a way, he did look fierce. I stopped a few feet away and placed my hands on my hips.

"Lift your chin," I demanded.

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know you're not a Balance student," I shot back.

He grinned from ear to ear as he suddenly transformed into the man that I had feared most. But I stood my ground. Arthur and Malorn helped Alhazred get the kids out as I stood face to face with Malistaire. He had that look in his eye that he probably had harmed either Kymma or Lizzy. Once the room was cleared, he placed a hand out and muttered something that had pushed me towards the opposite wall. The impact nearly knocked me unconscious, but I managed to stand up. My vision was still a little bit blurry when I saw two girls standing on either side of Malistaire, frightened as they can be. I summoned up any courage that I had left and my staff. Malistaire scoffed as he pushed the girls in front of him and mumbled a spell. One of the girls had screamed and squirmed before she went still.

I just had enough that I ran towards him and nearly got hit by another spell. I stopped and looked towards the latter and saw Arthur running towards us. I wanted to scream at him, but now wasn't the time. Once he stood next to me, Malistaire gave a small laugh. I looked back at him with a 'go to hell' look.

"Both of you can't defeat me," he said, reaching for the only surviving girl.

Something inside me snapped as I jumped forward the last few feet and knocked him away. I landed in between the girls and I knew which one he had killed. I was looking straight at her lifeless green eyes. Malorn would be really upset about his sister's death, but someone was calling my name. I didn't know what had happened next, but everything went a blur. As I got up and saw that Malistaire had recovered, I started to throw some spells. Time had slowed for what seemed like an eternity, but then I fainted.

~*~

I was hearing familiar voices and felt a soft, silk blanket under my hands when I came to. Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes and that I was back in my room. I flinched as a strong headache came about. I didn't know who spoke, but it was someone that has basically saved my life in the end.

"Anna," he began as he touched my right hand, "Malistaire's dead."

He sounded like he was crying. I opened my eyes a little and saw tear streaks on his face. I smiled a little to let him know it's ok to cry. I shifted my eyes beyond him to see Lizzy hugging Yoshihito. I nearly giggled when Yoshihito gave me 'your in trouble' look. I wasn't too surprised, but the headache was making me nauseous. I asked for some pills and Lizzy went out of the room for some. I was glad she wasn't hurt at all, but my mind was still on Kymma. I looked at Arthur then at Yoshihito.

"How's Malorn?" I asked.

Yoshihito didn't know what I was talking about, but Arthur did. He had that sad look in his eyes that had always gotten me anxious.

"He's taking some time off from school," he replied, squeezing my hand. "Kymma's death had basically opened everyone's eyes about the events."

He got quiet after Lizzy returned with the pills. She helped pop them in and gave me a drink of water. The headache was still there, but I managed to open my eyes a little more. I just happen to look at Lizzy's forehead and saw that the curse mark had disappeared. I smiled at her and she hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for saving my life, Anna," she whispered in my ear.

She released me after a minute and went back to Yoshihito. They left, leaving Arthur and me alone. I scooted a little bit and he crawled into bed with me. I turned on my side so I could see him. He lifted his hand from mine and placed it on my cheek. It was warm, but it didn't matter. Arthur was looking at me, worriedly as he began stroking my cheek.

"I was scared, Anna," he said. "When I saw you faint, Malistaire decided to come after you and kill you. I couldn't have let that happen."

"So you killed him for me?" I asked.

He nodded as his hand drifted from my cheek to my chin. He tipped my head back and kissed me. We broke apart and he went into his pocket. He pulled something out and I gave a little gasp. It was a diamond ring and I didn't know what was going on.

"Yoshihito and I had been talking about something," he started as he started to mess with the ring, "but I wanted to ask you something when you came to."

He was looking right into my eyes as he raised his hand up a little. My heart was thumping loudly then ever along with the headache.

"Anna Hexgrove, will you be my wife?" he asked.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes. I didn't know what to say and he knew that he had caught me off guard.

"Yes," I managed to choke out between tears.

He gave a small smile as he placed the ring on my ring finger. Then we kissed for a few minutes. Shortly after we kissed, I fell asleep in his arms. I had a smile on my face and I knew that I would be happy.


End file.
